


Feeling Feral

by Somnolent



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, I'll add more tags in the future, I'm putting more effort into all too familiar at the moment, This is the fourth time I've had to rewrite the tags on this, but not rn, cat-boy, experimenting, he does not care for him that much tho, heat - Freeform, i want to focus on some other stuff before I let scout loose on snipes over here, it's basically a cat-boy fic with a plot, medic is crazy af but he still cares about what happens to scout, there will be nsfw eventually, this is gonna be my less serious fic for the next month or so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnolent/pseuds/Somnolent
Summary: Medic convinces Scout to take part in an experiment involving splicing human DNA with cat DNA. Now Scout has to deal with the resulting side effects.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Splicing

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my more fun fic so if ya want to read about more emotional stuff, I suggest checking out All Too Familiar.   
> Yes, there will be smut.

Medic's ideas were usually pretty bizarre. But this idea seemed to be more unusual than what his team was used to. They had seen the doctor invent a way to keep a head conscious and alive without it's body. They had seen him create strange devices with Engineer and put them in the enemy's dead team members. But splicing human DNA with cat DNA to essentially create a cat-boy? That was not something anyone on the team had seen coming. So when Medic asked for a volunteer, the whole group collectively agreed to avoid this one.

Except for Scout. 

"Hey Doc, I can do it." Scout stood up and grinned. He thought that volunteering for such an insane project would make him look more tough. So, he blindly offered to help.

"Ah! Very good." Medic said, beginning to leave the meeting room. "I just need you to follow me to the infirmary." 

"So how's this gonna work?" Scout asked as he sat down on the table. Medic turned towards the counter, examining a set of syringes. He picked one up and turned around.

"Vell, I have to inject this in your arm and it should begin the process." Medic explained, cleaning the injection site. "Splicing DNA is so easy when you have-"

"Hey, wait a minute. I heard 'bout some city they found in the ocean. They had a bunch of dead people who, like, died from splicing DNA? There were some little girls rescued from there, like, 8 years ago? Then some lady saved a bunch more of the kids a couple months ago. Then they- Wait did you already shoot that stuff into me?" Scout held his upper arm where Medic pushed the needle in. He recoiled at the feeling of his body reacting to it. 

"Yes, I did. You were talking so much so I figured I might as vell continue the procedure now." Medic chuckled a little as he set down the syringe on a nearby counter. "You might want to lay down for this." Scout immediately laid down as his vision went blurry and his arms started to ache. He really should have listened to what the actual experiment was before blindly agreeing to it. Before he knew it, he was passed out on the table.


	2. Cat Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout wakes up with cat ears. Now everyone is staring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all catch that fuckin seamless BioShock reference last chapter? Hahahahaha. I suck at writing.
> 
> Anyways, Scout gets confused and Sniper gets embarrassed.

Scout opened his eyes to a bright light shining directly on him. His head ached as he attempted to sit up. His whole body felt miserable and weak. 

"Ah, you're awake." Medic said, causing a bit of ringing in Scout's ears. "I see your eyes have changed. That's good." As his eyes and ears adjusted to the surrounding area, the boy remembered what happened. He participated in Medic's DNA experiment. He was injected with what he assumed was the DNA of a cat. Now, he was definitely seeing the effect. 

"What happened to my eyes? Why is everything way more sensitive?" Scout asked, starting to panic a little. "What's gonna happen now?"

"Vell, I was planning on telling you the possible effects right away… But you seemed to busy talking about something else." Medic pushed his glasses up a little as he read through the paper on his clipboard. "My hope was that you would have better hearing, sense of smell, and attention to your surroundings. But it seems you have only a few of those things." All this information processed through the runner's mind, realizing what a mess he got himself into.

"You can leave and go to your room if you want. But you have to check in everyday. I would like to see your progress." Medic explained. " And vhether or not my experiment worked." 

"Got it." Scout said as he wobbled towards the door. His knees felt weak after experiencing that mess. Surprisingly, it was late at night and everyone was heading to bed. So, he did exactly that. He definitely needed some real sleep now.

The next morning was weird. Jeremy woke up, headed to the mess hall for breakfast, sat down to eat and the whole time everyone in the room stared at him endlessly. He tried to ignore it and eat his lazily made scrambled eggs and Bonk. But eventually, the staring got to him.

"What the hell is goin' on? Why are you guys starin' at me like that?" Scout got nothing but silence and more stares from everyone. "Why is.." He scratched his ear as he spoke, but he stopped mid sentence when he felt fuzzy fur where his ear usually is. He immediately covered them both, feeling embarrassed and angry. His head hung low as he continued to eat breakfast. At least the other mercs left him alone now. 

Once the battlefield was open, Scout immediately ran right through it. He smashed a sentry down with his bat and then dashed towards the enemy's Intel room. Little did he know,  **everyone** was watching him. Both BLU and RED stared directly at him, some even stopping in their tracks. Scout did notice it eventually. When he did, he took the chance to steal Intel two more times. Although, he did still ponder why his ears were weird enough to make people stop to look at them mid-battle. 

While everyone was relaxing in the rec room after a good day on the field, Scout took the chance to see what was making everyone stop and stare. He stood in front of the full body mirror in his room. 

"What the fuck?" A pair of strange almost deer-like ears were in place of where his human ears were. They appeared to be the same colour as his hair. They were definitely cat ears. Just at a different angle. As he looked, they seemed to move in response to his emotions; an addition to his facial expressions. When he felt disgusted at the new look, they pointed back like a cat would if they were angry. When he softened his angry expression, the ears went back to a 'normal' position. He thought about why his own team reacted in such a way. Was it disgust? Probably. Was it funny to them? Most likely. Jeremy thought about it for a moment before leaving his room and heading towards the rec room. He was going to find Medic for their check-up. 

As he entered the room, Jeremy was met with another long gaze of stares. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration; his new ears reflected this by pointing backwards. He crossed his arms. He looked around the room, trying to find Medic. 

"Where's the Doc at?" Scout asked. The only response he got was a short snicker from Demo, who appeared to be holding back a lot of laughter. He eyed the man down, trying to look intimidating. Demo turned to look at Sniper instead, but it only made the situation worse. He burst out laughing. 

"What the fuck are  _ you _ laughing at, chucklenuts?" Scout snarled. 

"Ya came in with yer weird ears and I coulda sworn I saw Sniper blushin' under those glasses of his." Demoman wheezed in between sentences. "I don't know what Medic did to ya but now yer just like a kitten and seeing ya try and look like a beast is crackin' me up." Sniper blushed more and pulled his hat down over his eyes. Demo was correct. He was flustered by the sight in front of him. Scout blushed a little too. But more out of frustration and embarrassment than being flustered by Sniper. Although, that did play a factor as well. 

"Screw you." Scout said as he walked away. He started to run as he headed for the infirmary. He slammed the door open, only to have it hurt his arm as he walked inside. 

"Hello, Scout." Medic said, sounding a little tired. "Come sit here." He points at the table. Scout sat down. His ear twitched a few times as he watched him walk across the room. Medic examined his new features, eyes widening when he realized the experiment was working. He poked and prodded at the fur around the ears, looking absolutely fascinated by the change. 

"Did these appear this morning?" 

"Yeah. I guess. No one told me until I was in the mess hall." Scout frowned, remembering the other mercenaries' faces. "A few minutes ago, I went into the rec room lookin' for you and Demoman laughed at me. He laughed at Sniper too." Medic nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't pay attention to most of the latter half. He did take note of the lack of awareness in change. 

"Vell, I have done all I needed to do." Medic stepped back. "I do suggest you watch out for new changes in your body. Let's avoid what happened this morning." Scout nodded as he left the room.

Once he was in his own bed, Jeremy thought about what could have possibly made Sniper blush. Barely anything made that man express emotion. Was it the stupid way he looked? Was it the situation in general? Did he really like the way he looked? Maybe. His many thoughts carried him to sleep. 


End file.
